In a conventional coaxial connector, there is a coaxial cable located in a center of the housing of the connector and the cable is to be connected to a circuit board by way of soldering, riveting or the any other methods that connects the coaxial cable to the board. In order to fixedly connect the cable to the board, the manufacturers have to put a lot amount of soldering material to the connection. However, too much soldering material will result in a less transportation of signals and the manufacturers will be incurred by a higher cost. On the other hands, if less soldering material is put to the connection, the coaxial cable could be disengaged from the board by vibration or the like. Besides, a typical connector includes a male connector and a female connector which receives the male connector for form the connector. In practice, inadvertent axial and/or rotational movement of a male connector body relative to a female connector body makes providing a satisfactory electrical connection difficult.
The present invention intends to provide a connector that has two prongs for clamp the circuit board securely and a notch for a side of the board to be engaged with. By this way, the connection between the coaxial connector and the circuit board is easy and reliable.